general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Gunderson (Bergen Williams)
Alice Gunderson is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Bergen Williams from 2001 to 2014. Character History Alice is a live-in housekeeper who has worked for the Quartermaine family since 2001. Overtime the Quartermaines began to see Alice as family, and Monica Quartermaine, the owner of the Quartermaine mansion, allowed her to live in the Quartermaine family home with them. She also often joins the Quartermaines for their memorable Thanksgiving dinners. In her free time, Alice works as a professional wrestler, under the stage name of "The Dominator." Alice has had a long standing crush on Luke Spencer and often lavishes him with attention, much to the chagrin of Luke's wife Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer. In 2007, after Alan Quartermaine passed away, in his will he left quite a bit of money to the faithful Alice. However this displeased Tracy greatly and when she and Luke forged Alan's will, she would not allow her brother to give Alice anything in the new forged will. In December of 2010, Alice wore black to Luke and Tracy's second wedding as a sign of mourning, because she knew that she had lost Luke to Tracy for good this time. Now, instead of wanting Luke for herself, she helps Tracy with her issues with Luke. After Edward Quartermaine passed away in 2012, Alice received 5% of voting stock of ELQ from his will. Alice re-emerges in June of 2014 as the camp counselor for Lila's Kids Summer Camp, an ELQ subsidiary. In early July, Alice overheard Tracy plotting to take back control of ELQ from the current CEO Michael Corinthos. Despite Tracy's pleas for discretion, Alice insists that Michael must know about this and she calls Michael with the intent of revealing Tracy's plan. However, before she has the chance, she collapses. Alarmed by the dropped call, Michael and his brother, Morgan Corinthos hurry to the ELQ offices. They find Alice on the floor unconscious and Tracy on the phone with the paramedics. Morgan begins giving Alice CPR as they wait for the paramedics to arrive. When they arrive, Alice is rushed to the hospital. Michael, Morgan, Tracy and Monica surround Alice's bedside. Monica performs tests on Alice and discovers that Alice suffered a heart attack and is in need of a heart transplant. Tracy finds Alice a heart in Rafe Kovich, Jr., who was left brain dead after a car accident. Rafe's guardian, Dr. Silas Clay agrees to the transplant and everything is set to go. At the last minute, Chief of Staff, Dr. Liesl Obrecht arrived and informed everyone that Alice cannot receive Rafe's heart because they found cocaine and heroin in Rafe's system. On July 30, Morgan arranges for Alice's favorite WWE wrestler, David Otunga, to visit her in the hospital. Alice is overjoyed and gets a signed copy of a magazine with him on the cover at the end of the visit. The next day at the hospital, Tracy overhears that mobster, Mickey Diamond is now brain dead after being shot in the head. She gets her hands on his medical records and discovers that his blood type is B+ and he could be a viable heart donor for Alice. The only problem is that he wasn't registered as an organ donor and now they will have to seek out a family member to get their consent. Sonny Corinthos pays a woman to pose as Selma Diamond, Mickey's sister. The woman, posing as Selma, signs the forms allowing the hospital to donate Mickey's heart to Alice. Soon after, Alice receives a heart transplant and recovers. Crimes Committed *Did not report when she discovered A.J. Quartermaine alive and that Monica was trying to hide him, knowing he was a wanted criminal 2012 *Rendered Tracy Quartermaine unconscious and tied her in the Quartermaine boathouse 2012 *Accidentally broke Morgan Corinthos' arm during an arm wrestling match 2013 Health and Vitals *Collapsed and rendered unconscious due to a heart attack (needed CPR and was rushed to the hospital) 2, 2014; revealed Jul 7, 2014 *Diagnosed with heart failure 8, 2014 *Her blood type is B+ Jul 11, 2014 *Had a heart transplant 2014 External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Alice Gunderson Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional celebrities Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Megan McTavish Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps